Edward&Bella's first Anniversery
by Ms.AmandaCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella's first anniversery . The decide to go to Isle Esme again. They decide to bring Nessie and Jacob that was a tough one to bring Jacob. Something goes terribly wrong they get an unexpected surprise.. again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic that is not a OneShot so please R&R because i want to know if i shud continue or not tell me good and bad!!!**

**Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own any of the Twilight charaters.. Stephenie Meyer does **tear tear** **

**

* * *

**

Edward's POV

"Good morning, Renesmee" I said in a soothing voice, and tickled her stomach. Renesmee stretched and said "Good morning daddy" in her sweet, cute voice. "Daddy did you get momma a present for your anniversary, thingy?" She asked in her same cute voice. "Yes, sweetie I did" I answered her calmly. "Can I see it?" She asked.

_Where is momma anyway?_ She thought

"She's getting dressed" I answered her thought.

_I wonder what momma and daddy do at night if they don't sleep_. She thought confused.

"Honey, we'll talk about that another time" I answered her thought embarrassed.

Just then Bella came in Renesmee's room "Good morning Renesmee" she said as she kissed her forehead and then kissed me.

"Momma can you dress me now?" Renesmee asked Bella.

"Sure sweetie come on let's see what we should wear today" I heard her say as they hurried off to Renesmee's closet.

Bella's POV

"You look so cute" I said to Renesmee as I fixed her bow on her cute pink dress.

"Edward Love, do you think we should head over to the house?" I asked as I walked to our bedroom with Renesmee in my arms.

"Sure" he said smiling at us.

We all ran to the house with Renesmee in Edward's arms.

"Knock. Knock" Edward said smiling as we walked through the door. Edward rushed me into his room and left Renesmee with Rosalie.

"I know you know that this weekend is our 1st anniversary so firstly I bought you something, and secondly I think the 4 of us should take a vacation to Isle Esme" he finished.

"Oh Edward…love! Wait all _four_ of us?" I asked confused.

"Of course, me, you, Renesmee and"-he sighed-"Of course well, Jacob I figured since he can't stand it without Renesmee and well, vice versa it's the least I could do for Renesmee , but make it clear **for Renesmee**.

"Thankyou Edward, this will make Renesmee really happy which makes me happy too!" I yelled with joy.

"That's all I ask" he said satisfied

"So what's this about a present" I asked with a smirk. He held out a small silver box with a white bow on it with a tag that read 'Bella my Love.' I carefully took the box out of his hand and opened it. It was a charm, a charm for my charm bracelet it wasn't a diamond heart like the one that stood for Edward it was a pink heart with a diamond heart in the center.

"It stands for Renesmee, a pink heart for her human side and a cold, hard diamond heart for her vampire side…like_ mine_." He explained softly.

"Edward I love it!" I shouted attaching my new charm to my charm bracelet. I pressed my lips against his and our lips moved in sync, just then Jacob with Renesmee in his arms came through the door.

"Ewwwww, disgusting!" he whispered. I let my lips go from Edward's and smiled at Jacob and Renesmee.

"Did you tell them?" I whispered to Edward.

"Not yet" he answered. " I guess now" he said in a whisper.

"You, know that this weekend is our 1 year anniversary." He began.

"So we're going to Isle Esme." He finished.

"_We're_?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yes, me , Bella, you and Renesmee." Edward said.

"YAY" Renesmee shouted.

"Really? Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"Of course we are" I answered him as Edward pulled me closer.

"Jackey, we better get packin'" Renesmee cried with joy. With that Jacob and Renesmee left the room.

"_We_ better get packing" I told Edward.

"Already packed, I packed my clothes and Alice just had to pack yours, besides I like what she packed you last time." Edward replied then smiled. I sighed.

"So when do we leave?" I asked Edward.

"On Friday, oh wait that's tomorrow!" he said then flashed me favorite crooked smile.

"Seriously?" I shouted, and before he could answer I pressed my lips against his and before I knew it his hand were in my hair and mine playing with his shirt. We _eventually _let go of each other. I put my hand in his and we went downstairs my hair was messy and so was his. Emmett laughed. I ignored it.

" Hey everybody" I shouted as we went and sat down on the couch next to Alice who screamed "Bella, do you want to see your suitcase?"

"Alice let's keep it a surprise" I answered with a sign of relief.

"Momma, when are we leaving?" Renesmee asked me.

"We are leaving tomorrow" I answered her.

Renesmee reached for me so I took her in my arms and Edward grabbed my hand and we headed back to the cottage, to pack Renesmee's clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweety, hand me Renesmee's sunhat" I said to Edward.

"Sure love" he replied while handing me the sunhat.

I folded all of Renesmee's clothes and put them in her cute pink suitcase.

****

Edward's POV

I carried Renesmee in my arms and my love Bella and me hand in hand. Of course Jacob had to walk behind us as we entered the boat to get to Isle Esme.

"Bella love, Esme said that she's giving us a second chance, since we ummm… ruined her pillows and ummm… her headboard." I whispered then giggled.

"Good, because now that you can't be tempted you don't need to break the furniture." Bella replied then giggled herself.

_Ewwww…I can just imagine what they were doing to break the headboard and rip the pillows…ewww…bloodsucker love. The only thing that came out of it was Nessie. _Jacob thought.

I let go of Bella's hand and punched Jacob. Then we both laughed.

_I wonder why Daddy hit Jakey? _ Renesmee thought so I tickled her tummy!

I grabbed Bella's hand again and all four of us entered the boat.

Next stop…Isle Esme.

Bella's POV

We stopped at the port of Isle Esme and we all got off and stepped in the cute house. I remember from my fuzzy human memories, I still remember those glorious nights with Edward in the suits on _our_ honeymoon.

"Wow" Jacob said when we entered the house.

"Momma, daddy this house is pwetty" Renesmee said in her cute little voice.

"I know sweety I love this place." I told her while remembering the golden days me and Edward had spent here.

"Jacob, you will sleep in the guest room, Renesmee will sleep in the Blue Room, and me and Bella will _stay _in the white room." Edward explained.

The time is 10:30pm. . .

"Renesmee sweety I know we're on vacation but you better get to bed now" I said to Renesmee.

"Ok, momma" she yawned. "Good night sweety" I said then tucked her in.

"Good night baby" Edward said then kissed her forehead.

"Good night Nessie" Jacob then repeated Edward's action.

"Now, mutt, are you going to bed too?" Edward demanded.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone, to do who knows what?!" Jacob laughed.

"Good night Jacob" me and Edward said robotically, while he went up the stairs.

We made sure that they were both sound a sleep.

"Ready?" he asked. "Always." I answered smiling.

He kissed me playfully. Before I knew it we were under the covers panting (even if we didn't need to). We both lost track of time before we knew it light shone through the window.

"Good morning Love" Edward said. I smiled and got up and '_de-nudafyied_'' and so did Edward. After we were both dressed we went out to the kitchen and Edward made two omelets one for Jacob and one for Renesmee. We both sat on the couch our lips moving in sync until we heard "Momma, daddy" Renesmee said in between crying. Both of us ran to Renesmee's room.

"What is it Nessie?" I yelled.

"She had a nightmare" Edward explained reading her mind.

She continued crying.

"Oh no its ok baby" I said to calm her down.

"Nessie you get more and more like your mother everyday, but you know what always calmed her down when she had a nightmare?" Edward asked calmly and father like.

"What?" Renesmee sobbed.

"When I hummed to her, I hummed her lullaby." Edward explained. And with that he picked her up and started humming my lullaby to her.

He set Renesmee down on the couch and I fed her the omelet Edward had made for her. In the middle of my feeding her, Jacob came yawning down the stairs in his pajamas.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said to him.

"Good morning mutt" Edward teased.

"Morning Jakey" Renesmee said in her little voice.

"Why are you two all dressed up? Oh wait because you two don't wear clothes at night!" Jacob teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" I said sarcastically.

"Mutt, here's breakfast" Edward said.

Edward set Jacob's omelet on the table and Jacob literally dug in.

"Edward Love, how about we all go swimming today?" I suggested.

"Sure sounds fun Love!" Edward agreed.

"Yay! We're going swimming today!" Renesmee chanted.

After I was done feeding Renesmee I changed her cute little bikini. I reluctantly unzipped my suitcase I moved through it dodging the pile loads of lingerie Alice had packed me and found a bag of bikinis they were all so tiny and showy and ugh, Alice is so going to get it this time. I picked up the tiny black bikini and went to the washroom to change. Me and Renesmee both went out to the living room the guys were already in their swimming shorts.

"Oh, Bella you look … beautiful…wow!" Edward complimented in shock.

I laughed.

"Oh, Nessie you look so adorable" Edward quickly added.

Nessie giggled imitating me.

"You two don't look so bad yourselves" I said back at them.

So we all went and jumped off the deck right into the gorgeous beach and swam. We splashed, laughed, (kissed after all is was _our_ anniversary). It was also Renesmee's first swim and she loved it!

"Momma, daddy, Jakey this is fun!!!" she said in the middle of her swimming. After the swim, (we swam until lunch) so I made some lunch for Jacob and Renesmee I figured since Edward was doing lots of cooking I might as well cook me and Edward went out hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter may be shorter than the rest I'm sorry ******** hope you like it anyway and remember R&R!**

Jacob's POV

While Bella and her _bloodsucker of a husband_ went to "Feast" I stayed and watched little Renesmee. This morning Renesmee looked older she looked about 8.

"Jakey, what do you want to do today?" Renesmee asked me.

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Ok Jakey what movie?"

" How about we watch.. Barbie Princess?" I suggested just to make me happy.

"Okay!" Renesmee shouted with glee!

Half way through the movie Renesmee fell asleep on my chest. After she fell asleep Bella and Edward ran through the door.

"Hey Jacob" Bella greeted.

"Hey mutt" Edward…of course.

"Hey leach" Ha, take that Edward. Edward ignored it and turned to Renesmee.

"How did _this_ happen?" Edward said eying Nessie on my chest.

"She fell asleep on me during the movie" I explained. Bella came and picked up Renesmee, she didn't wake up so Bella laid her down in the blue room, to take a nap.

After an hour Renesmee woke up, after we all got dressed and showered after swimming me and Edward played some Rock Band while Bella played with Nessie.

Bella's POV

After I was done playing Renesmee she said "Momma dinner time" In her cute angelic voice. "Ok sweetie… dinner time" I agreed.

Edward made Renesmee some ABC noodles and Jacob some chicken wings and fries.

While Jacob was eating Edward and I fed Renesmee. When both Jacob and Renesmee were done eating it was time for Renesmee and Jacob to sleep and me and Edward to "_go to bed_"

"Good night sweetie" I told Renesmeeas I kissed her forehead.

"Good night Renesmee" Edward said as he did the same thing.

" Good night Nessie" Jacob said and hugged her.

We all headed off to our rooms . Edward said we were just staying for 3 weeks this time so Renesmee can start school. So we better _enjoy_ our time here. The same thing happened as last night until we lost track of time and again after we got dressed we heard Nessie cry "Momma Daddy!!!" We got up and ran to her .

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned as Edward picked her up .

"I had another nightmare! She said in between cries.

"Baby what are these nightmares about?" I asked.

"Well, momma, daddy this nightmare was about Jakey leaving and never coming back!" Renesmee sobbed.

"No worries Nessie, Jacob is right here" Edward comforted then sighed.

"But the nightmare I had last night was even more scarier I saw you and daddy"-she said while pointing at us-" you were in a big group in black robes with really scary red eyes." She continued sobbing and showed us with her gift. Edward and I exchanged worried glances. Why would Nessie see us in the Volturi? Edward didn't need to read my mind to answer that question.

"I don't really know love" he said wondering himself.

"Do you think we should call Carlisle?" I asked.

"I think we should just to be on the safe side" Edward agreed.

"Momma, daddy is everything ok?"

"I don't' know sweetie, I don't know" I said and took Renesmee from Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4… this will explain everything hope you like it and remember R&R!**

Edward's POV

I was worried, very worried and so was Bella. Jacob woke up and played with Renesmee while Bella made breakfast, and I called Carlisle as fast as possible. "Carlisle, Carlisle" I said when he answered.

"Renesmee had a dream, she said it was about me and Bella, we were part of the _Volturi_ she saw us the black robes and blood red eyes." I explained to Carlisle.

"That's interesting because the day you left Alice had a vision of Aro and 2 guards on a boat, just Aro and two guards." Carlisle explained.

"I only have one theory; Aro is coming to as you and Bella to join the Volturi" Carlisle continued.

"But Renesmee showed us her dream with her gift we were _already_ part of the Volturi" I said worried and confused.

"Yes, but Edward Renesmee is not physic it might be a hunch but we don't know if her dream is true" Carlisle explained.

_Dream no, no that's a nightmare_, I thought.

"Ok thank you Carlisle, we'll let you know if anything new happens, please let the others know, goodbye." Then all I could hear was the dial, and then I put down the phone.

"How did it go?" Bella asked with concern.

"Well Alice had a vision the day we left of Aro and 2 guards on a boat." I repeated.

"He says that Aro is coming to us, to ask if we'll join the Volturi" I explained.

"He also says that Renesmee's _nightmare _is just a hunch because she's not physic" I also repeated.

"We should be prepared to turn him down he can't fight against all 3 of us bye himself so we just have to turn him down, and I think that we should watch Nessie 24/7 just incase this is about her again." Bella said confident.

"Let's see if it's going to be that easy" I said still worried. I pulled Bella closer to me and rubbed her back.

***

Jacob's POV

Edward and Bella told me about this whole Volturi mix up, and how we should keep a close eye on Nessie. Other than that we all continued to enjoy the vacation.

"I must say Edward for a bloodsucker and someone who doesn't eat real food you're an awesome cook, heck for anyone you're a great cook" I complemented.

"Thanks mutt" he appreciated. "But it's all the food network." He continued.

That night they took Renesmee to sleep with them so she doesn't have anymore nightmares about her parents in the _evil people club_ as she would call them. And so they can always keep her under their eyes.

"Good night Nessie" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Night Jakey" She replied. She leaned in to kiss my forehead but Edward grabbed her ans said "Not yet baby" and hissed at me, so I growled back.

_If he wants to play it that way._ I thought.

Bella's POV

We laid Renesmee next to us and Edward hummed her my lullaby for her to sleep. Since we couldn't do much that night our lips touched the whole night but we always kept our eyes locked on Nessie. As Edward had said 'parenting comes first' and I have to agree with that.

***

We got up to no screams from Renesmee and no unexpected visitors, thank the Lord. She woke up on her own.

"Morning sleepy head" I said smiling as she stretched her arms.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"He's making breakfast for you and Jacob" I answered. I was wearing my lingerie (that Alice had packed) all night so I changed and changed her into a fluffy pink dress.

"Morning, cutie" Edward said father-like. I kissed him innocently. He kissed Renesmee on her forehead.

Jacob woke up at noon.

"Morning, or should I say good after noon Jacob" I teased.

"Afternoon' Jakey." Renesmee imitated.

After me and Edward fed Renesmee, and Jacob finished eating, Renesmee asked to talk to me alone while the guys played Rock Band. But Edward couldn't help ease dropping, so that's why I put my shield over me and Nessie.

"Momma how come I can't kiss Jakey like he kisses me?" she asked. I knew this was coming.

"Sweety, your too young, when you're a teenager its ok, but now your only 8 years old… kind of" I answered.

"When you kiss someone like me and your father you have to be older, infact we will get more in this conversation when you're older." I said quickly.

"Ok, momma when I'm bigger" she agreed.

After that talk the boys were done as well it was quiet, I figured Edward was reading Jacob's mind and Renesmee's. Edward got up to make some late lunch because it was 2:00pm everybody ate late lunch and then a late dinner.

***

The same thing happened as last night. Renesmee slept in our room so we can watch her.

In the morning Renesmee showed me a picture using her gift it was Aro with two guards on their way here.

"Renesmee, sweetie how did you get this image?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't know momma it's just what I dreamt of last night" She answered.

"Edward love" I yelled. Edward ran in our room.

"What is it love?" He asked worried.

"Renesmee needs to show you something" I said hyperventilating even though I didn't need to.

Edward's POV

Renesmee showed me what she showed Bella. Now I know why Bella reacted like that.

_Daddy what does it mean? Are they going to hurt us? _She thought.

"Sweetie, they are not going to hurt us, and we have yet to figure out what they want, that's why I'm going to call _Alice_."


	5. Author's Note!

**A/N: Ok this is not a chapter it's just a note … I know you guys hate these but yeah…my next chapter (chp.5) will be out soon… I hope so know worries. I want more reviews people it's not that hard just when you're done the chapter click the green button and type! ****But thanks for all of the people that did review! But I am wide open for new reviewers and readers! Sorry about the delay on this next chapter. **

* * *

**Q: Is Renesmee physic?**

**A: No she is just dreaming.**

**That was a popular question… I just had to answer it.**

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately my computer was busted for a long time so I couldn't post so plz don't yell at me for not posting!!!!!**

**I promise I'll post really soon!**

**Please post question and reviews I'll be happy to answer and read them! (But I'm not giving anything away)! Thanks again people! Luv y'all! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile ...oops. Anyways hope you like this chapter. And remember to R&R press the green button at the bottom! **

**Edward's POV**

Instead of Carlisle it was Alice who picked up the phone thank goodness.

"Alice, Alice" I said quickly.

"Hi Edward, there are no changing in minds from any of the Volturi, and Aro and the guards should be there, don't mean to scare you but tomorrow."

"Alice tomorrow? TOMORROW?! What are we going to do- wait what are they coming for anyways?" I wondered.

" They are coming for 2 reasons #1 like Carlisle said he's coming to ask you and Bella to join the Volturi again… but that reason is the least of your problems the second is really fuzzy, all I know is that it has nothing to do with you and Bella, and Aro and the 2 guards are not coming alone, but I can't see the other person, I just see a blurry figure." Alice finished.

_Great_ I thought. _We are getting a visit from the Volturi and someone that we have no idea if he/she is coming for Nessie or Jacob!_

"Well, Alice now we are going to get prepared, and by the way I like what you packed Bella" I said with a smirk.

"Goodbye Edward" Alice said happily yet sarcastically.

After, the dial was all I could hear. I ran to me and Bella's room and left Nessie with Jacob.

"Bella, love, we have a huge problem" I said as I shut the door.

"Wha-What is it?" She asked stuttering.

"Aro, the 2 guards, and another person; are coming… tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Tomorrow? TOMORROW? TOMO- wait another person?" she asked confused.

"Yes, Alice said that there are 2 reasons the first reason is what we thought before, the second reason is not do with me or you, and she can't see you the other person is and of course she can't see if it has to do with Jacob or Nessie." I cleared up

"Ok so what your saying is that the Volturi and some unknown thing is coming to us _TOMORROW_ and we don't know what _it _wants? This is far from not good this, this, is terrible!" She said almost shoutng.

"Honey, can we please focus on warning Jacob and Renesmee?" I asked quickly.

"I guess it's something we have to do" She said then sighed.

After we kissed ..this kiss was fearful and filled with tension. Its ended fast though. We walked out our bedroom door and then sat on the couch next to Jacob and Renesmee.

**Bella's POV**

This is very worry-some I mean I don't have any words to explain it. All I could focus on now is protecting my daughter and my best friend.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Well we have some very shocking news" Edward answered.

I just nodded.

"We are getting a visit by the Volturi and someone else that is to fuzz y for Alice to figure out so that means it has something to do with either you or Renesmee." I explained.

"Jakey, what's going on?" Renesmee asked in her cute little voice.

"The _evil people_ are coming and someone else" he answered.

"Jacob, Renesmee! That's not the end of it they, they, they are coming to- to- tomorrow" I said stuttering over the shock.

Their faces were in shock they couldn't believe it themselves. Well that makes 4 of us.

Now its been about 2 hours since we've told them and its about 11:30pm.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, its time for you to go to bed, in fact Jacob we should all get to our rooms" I said tense.

They all nodded and ran to their rooms and Renesmee ran to ours. We put Renesmee to bed and paced the whole night.

***

We woke up to a deep scream from Jacob that's a first. They were here we quickly got dressed. We went to the living room.

We heard an evil laugh "long time no see, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, wolf." Aro said.

The too guards snickered.

The 3 dark figures came into the light but there was one left. It spoke.

"Good Morning Renesmee."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: That was a big cliff I hope you guys liked it …. Anyways please R&R! **

_Previously on Edward and Bella's 1__st__ anniversary:_

_We woke up to a deep scream from Jacob that's a first. They were here we quickly got dressed. We went to the living room._

_We heard an evil laugh "long time no see, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, wolf." Aro said._

_The too guards snickered. _

_The 3 dark figures came into the light but there was one left. It spoke. _

"_Good Morning Renesmee."_

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee hid behind me when she heard him say her name Edward came in front and so did Jacob. We all were ready to attack…because this was not a recognizable voice.

**Edward's POV**

_Hello Edward, remember me_. He thought. Then my face came into shock and he came into the light. Me, Jacob, and Bella all gasped while Renesmee hid behind Bella more. Nahuel.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob hissed.

"Well me and little Renesmee are meant to be there are only 2 of our kind" Nahuel hissed back.

"To bad she's taken" Jacob snapped.

"Oh is that so, well I best be going" Nahuel said sarcastically.

"I want to be with little Renesmee even though she's barely a year old I want to watch her grow up and then when its time I want to date her, and then _marry_ her." Nahuel finished.

Jacob growled. So did I. Nahuel pushed Jacob and Bella out of the way and he grabbed Renesmee.

"Put her, down get your hands off of her!" I snapped.

"Why Edward _we_ are meant to be I love her she's the only other of my kind and we need to be together!!!" Nahuel snapped back.

_Our love shall flourish until… she's old enough to …_ (*censored*). He thought with a smirk on his face.

"Nahuel she has someone when to grow up with and to be with and even though it pains me to say it but its _Jacob_" I yelled.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, I'm not leaving until I get her- wait did you just say that, that mutt is her soul mate? You have got to be kidding me; oh this is good this is really good!" He said bursting into laughter.

**Jacob's POV**

That little blood sucking half human leach (no offense to Renesmee). She's my imprint and I love her, no way is that thing getting his hands on her. I growled at him.

"I am as a matter of a fact her soul mate I LOVE HER! I love her more than you can ever try!" I said yelling at him.

"Go Jackey!" Renesmee cheered.

"Honey why don't you want to be with me were the same kind I love you!" Nahuel tried to persuade.

So, Renesmee started to cry for her mom.

_I wish could hear, but thank you for crying Renesmee! I love you_. I thought with a smile.

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled. I pounced on him to grab Renesmee.

She was back into my arms where she belongs.

"If you really love her, you should let her stay with the person she loves, we should let Renesmee decide!" I yelled!

"Fine, Renesmee sweetie walk to the person you like more" Nahuel ordered.

"Nahuel-y whatever are you joking your nothing like my Jakey I love him more than I will ever love you." Renesmee snapped in her cute little voice that I love!

"Fine mutt, but next time you won't get you way that fast, I promise you that this won't be the last time you see me I won't rest until I get Renesmee" Nahuel said threaten.

"I'm so scared" I said sacrcastically.

"You laugh now but you won't later, mutt" He said.

**Bella's POV**

"Alright, Nahuel, back away from my daughter. Now Aro, what do you want?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you and Edward would be a great addition to the Volturi you two have great gifts you should not let them go to waste" He answered.

"Aro, we turned you down before and we will turn you down again." I hissed.

"Well that's such a shame, but you only have 2 options either you give us Renesmee, or give us you and your dear husband, and if you fail to fulfill one of these options we have no choice but to kill you, so which one will it be?" Aro asked.

**A/N: Another cliff! Anyways please R&R I'll post soon! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg! Thank you guys for R&R-ing … I wanted to let the cliff simmer for a bit but only since u guys reviewed I'm being nice and posting it earlier then I wanted to! Continue R&R-ing!**

_Previously on Edward and Bella's 1__st__ anniversary:_

"_Alright Nahuel, back away from my daughter. Now Aro, what do you want?" I asked._

"_Oh Bella, you and Edward would be a great addition to the Volturi you two have great gifts you should not let them go to waste" He answered._

"_Aro, we turned you down before and we will turn you down again." I hissed._

"_Well that's such a shame, but you only have 2 options either you give us Renesmee, or give us you and your dear husband, and if you fail to fulfill one of these options we have no choice but to kill you, so which one will it be?" Aro asked._

**Bella's POV**

Our faces were blank but Jacob's was ready for a fight.

"Hey bloodsucker, I know what option I'm going to choose" Jacob said.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"None of the above" Jacob teased. But before Aro could respond Jacob attacked he pounced on Aro and slapped him in the face.

"Aro, you can do whatever you want but you can't touch any of the ones I love!" Jacob yelled. They continued fighting.

"Edward, what are we supposed to do?" I asked confused.

"We should join him, but I want Aro" He said ready to fight. Jacob finally got off of him. So Edward pounced on him and started fighting.

"Nahuel's mine" he said. I would usually want to fight but, not this time I had to protect my daughter I snuck her into mine and Edward's room. Nessie started to cry.

"Momma, what's wrong?" She asked in the middle of crying.

"Honey, they want to take me and daddy or _you_ away. But we're not going to let that happen. So, Jakey and daddy are trying to protect you." I explained.

"Momma, are they going to be okay?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

I wasn't sure of this but I hoped like her. "Honey, they will be ok" I answered sighing.

I kept Renesmee in our room and went back to the living room maybe I could help now. Jacob was about to finish Nahuel off but Edward was not doing well with Aro I _have_ to go help.

"Edward I help"

"Bella no I can't risk loosing you"

"Edward I'm not going to stay here and watch you fight!"

I didn't wait for him to respond I just went to fight anyways.

"BELLA I can't let you do this!"

"Edward I'm stronger now, you know that I have to help you"

With that while I was fighting with Aro, Edward finally had a clear view of his neck.

"So long Aro!" He said.

"Not so fast!" Aro said as he got to his feet.

The 2 guards came from behind us I went to handle them while Edward tried to finish off Aro. The 2 guards were eas because they don't have gifts of powers. As soon as one was done the other was easy.

"Aro, there is no one to protect you now, say good bye Aro" Edward said ready to bite. Edward bit him fast but, painfully. When we were sure he was done we through him into the fire. By then there was no worry about Nahuel because there is no doubt that Jacob had killed him and through away the pieces!

"Renesmee, you can come out now!" I called.

"Momma where are they?" she asked.

"Well, honey we had to dispose of them" Edward answered for me.

"Ok daddy, I'm happy that my momma, my daddy, and my Jakey are ok!" she said then ran and hugged us.

"Should we call Alice?" I asked as the phone rang.

"How could I have not seen that coming?" I asked myself.

Edward went to pick up the phone.

**Edward's POV**

"Hi Edward" Alice said before I could say anything.

"We killed, Aro, the two guards and Nahuel!" I said proud.

"Congratulations, Edward! Nahuel was the person?" She congratulated and then questioned.

"Yes, he was he wanted to have Renesmee and be her soul mate" I explained.

"That could explain why I couldn't see him in the vision" She said.

"Can I please speak to Carlisle?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said happily.

"Hi Edward, I know about the news." He said quickly.

"Well, do you think they will come back to us, I mean the rest of the Volturi?" I asked.

"They might but they probably won't for awhile until things cool down" Carlisle explained.

"Well we are going to enjoy the rest of the time here, please tell the others everything. Also we are going to stay here longer and send Jacob back with Renesmee as soon as her school starts." I added.

"Ok Edward see you soon goodbye" he concluded.

"Bye" I said.

I hung up the phone and went to tell Bella what I had decided on. I'm glad that's done with now there is only one thing left to do, relax and have fun with the ones that I love, and yes even Jacob.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you like it? Should I end it or continue? Please review and I'm not sure how you guys will react to this chappie but hope you like it! Thanx again! Bye for now!**


	9. Another Author's Note!

**A/N: Whoopee…another author's note! Ok, I've had lots of suggestions on if I should continue again… I'm still not sure so please guys I'm putting a poll or survey up… Review: Yes if you want me to continue this fanfic, Review: No if you want me to make the sequel now and end this fanfic!**

**Thanks again, I'll post the result of the survey as soon as I can the only way that is gonna happen is if you guys review! Thanks again, again I really appreciate all these reviews I've been getting throughout it so if that was my last chapter till' the sequel thanks! Remember, Yes or No?**


	10. Author's Note: HELP!

**A/N: People this is getting me crazy what am I supposed to do for the sequel or am supposed to like not add a sequel and just continue the next chappie plz plz plz plz plzzzz! Review or PM me with ideas because I've got writers block and need help!!!! I need ideas help!!!! **

**Ok thanx for all your support and plz Review or PM me like I said before!!!!!**

**Yours truly,**

**Amanda~**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I have a plan this is gonna be the second last chapter of this story cuz everybody thinks tht I should continue but at the same time I've got some reviews tht said tht I should just like start the sequel. After I'm done that I will post an author's note regarding the sequel at the title and the summary, because I don't have that many ideas yet! :P Now please enjoy these last two chappies!**

**Edward's POV**

I need to enjoy the rest of this that's why we're stretching this vacation for me and Bella. I love my family and I'm happy to protect them from the evil vampires that lurk around, especially towards us since Renesmee, I do not regret one thing about Renesmee sure it has given us someone to worry about, but it has also given me and Bella a sense of parenthood and Renesmee help do something that I never thought possible…become a _father_.

Renesmee was finally safe to sleep in her room, again and after a long, _LONG_ day. So me and Bella were going to (*censored*). And Jacob would finally get some peace without having us "bloodsuckers" interrupt him again.

It was a long peaceful, playful night!

***

"Good Moring, Bella Love" I said when the sun peeked out behind the clouds.

"Yes Edward it is a _good_ morning, so Good Morning Edward Love" She said relieved.

No cries no screams. She was right it was a good morning. Me and Bella went out into the living room she sat down and I went into the kitchen and made Renesmee and Jacob breakfast.

"Edward Love can we go hunting when Jacob and Renesmee wake up?"

"Of course we can" I replied.

Me and Bella sat on the couch pretending to watch TV and Renesmee walked out of her room yawning.

"Morning, Momma and Daddy" She announced.

"Good Morning Renesmee" I welcomed.

"Good Morning sweetie" Bella imitated.

I ran and picked her up and sat her in the middle of me and Bella and we both started feeding her.

_I love being fed by momma and daddy, and I also love not to worry and have nightmares about the scary people._ Renesmee thought.

After I read this thought I picked her up and spun her around, but not that much because she just ate.

"I love you daddy." She said giggling.

"I love you to Renesmee" I replied.

Me and Bella and Renesmee sat on the couch talking about when Renesmee will start school.

"Momma, what if the other kids make fun of me?" She asked Bella.

"Don't worry Renesmee, sweetie, your pretty and smart and kind, no one in their right mind would ever make fun of you" Bella comforted.

"Yes, Nessie I agree with Bella you will fit right in" I agreed.

Nessie put her hand on my face and showed me a picture of what she thinks school will be like. Then she showed Bella.

It was a soft cute kindergarten room but she was in the middle and everyone was making fun of her while pointing.

"Renesmee sweetie, don't think like that, that will definitely not happen" Bella relieved her. As I stroked her hair.

Just then Jacob came yawning and stomping out of his room.

"Morning' everyone" he said grouchy.

"Good Moring Jacob" Me and Bella said robotically.

"Happy morning Jakey!" Renesmee greeted.

"Mutt your breakfast is on the table me and Bella are going out to hunt for a while" I explained.

With that me and Bella flew out the window and into the forest.

**Jacob's POV**

I was not happy this morning, even if everyone else was happy. Why? Because even if the Volturi people were gone and dead. I was still pissed about Nahuel I was happy to get him dead and gone. The thing that will make me smile now is a smile form Renesmee. After I was done eating, I went over to Renesmeee and tickled her stomach she laughed so I laughed.

"Renesmee I need to ask you something" I told her.

"Sure, anything Jakey!" She responded happily.

"I know your way to young for me to ask you this but this question keeps haunting me…so the question is do you love me…Renesmee?" I asked hopefully.

**A/N: ok I know in the second last chapter I should have a hanger but it was right there! Anyways the last chapter will be a long one I nice way to end the chapter! Remember R&R! Luvv y'all!**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: *tear tear* Omg it's the last chapter! But this is gonna be a long one. And then the sequel!!!!! Yaaay!!!!! Now Im not gonna tell you wat its about yet im gonna post a note after, and explain it to you but for now enjoy the last chapter.**

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there looking into here big beautiful eyes hoping she knew, I couldn't wait any longer to ask her she was with me every second of my life I couldn't hold back. I put her on my lap waiting…

**Renesmee's POV**

Jakey is asking me a really big question. I always hear momma and daddy talking about how much they love me, but then they always talk about how much they love each other. I have to answer I can't just sit here silently.

"Jakey,"- I paused still thinking. _I love Jakey, but in what way?_

"Jakey,"- I repeated.-"of course, I love you; you're my Jakey I've known you since the day I was born sometimes I'm with you more than my momma or daddy. But I need to know something what kind of love are you talking about?" I continued.

"The way I mean is like"- he broke off I could tell he didn't want too continue.

"Like… like what?" I asked.

"Nessie, I should've never brought the question up, forget I said it" he answered.

"When I'm older?" I asked.

"When you're older" he agreed.

**Jacob's POV**

What was I thinking? She 8 she's not supposed to know these things. But now I know she loves me. As her "Jakey". Hmph.

Just after the conversation was done Bella and…Edward came in through the door. That was fast.

**Edward's POV**

_Jacob asked me if I love him. What does that mean? _Renesmee thought.

"You Did WHAT???!!!!!#!#"I yelled at Jacob.

"So I'm guessing you read her mind…heh heh…." He said nervously.

"I sure did, mutt why? How? What? Brought you to ask that?" I shrieked at him.

"Well it's a long story" he said.

"Well, I've got time, I've got forever, so please _enlighten _me with this story" I spat.

_Well see, you know I imprinted on her and imprinting takes over you and I couldn't wait any longer to find out what she thinks of me so I had to ask. Shorter story than I thought..heh..heh. _He thought.

"Ya that is a short story, but it's not one of my favorites, you know I like the story that's titled 'And so the vampire punched the stupid werewolf" I spat again.

"Boys come on please don't do this I though were past this you know when I was human." Bella tried to calm.

"Bella love, I know you always didn't like this and I _thought _we were past this too but I think little Jakey here likes to play" I answered.

"Fine but, one condition" she said.

"What?" Jacob and I said together.

"Please don't kill each other."

"Okay Bella Love" Edward agreed.

"_I_ make no promises" Jacob spat at her.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed.

"Fine Bella, only because Renesmee loves her father" he agreed.

"Good" she said calmly.

"Though I can't imagine why" he murmured.

"JACOB!" Bella repeated. As I growled.

With that I jumped on the mutt's back punching him. He punched back. We were clawing and biting and scratching and pouncing, until Renesmee came out of her room.

"STOP!" She yelled louder than I thought she ever could.

So we backed away from each other, and stood on either side of the room.

"Jakey I don't know what you meant when you asked me, what you asked me so I'm confused but I'm trying to figure it out, so daddy stay out of my head please." She explained.

"And daddy, I do love Jakey but as my Jakey. Since I really don't know what he meant that's the only way I know how to love him. And if you don't stay out of my head I will tell momma to put a shield on me." She continued.

"That's my girl!" Bella chimed in.

"Boys please, shake hands and it's close to dark so we should all get dressed and Edward and I will make dinner for Jacob and Renesmee" Bella concluded. With that I and Bella dressed Renesmee while Jacob got dressed, and then we did. Bella put on a robe to hide, the lovely things Alice packed for her and I put a shirt on top of my boxers. We went outside in the kitchen and started cooking. Steak well done, for the dog, and macaroni and cheese for my little lady. Bella sat next to Renesmee and fed her while I sat next to her.

_Edward you know I have to tell her one day, you know my imprintation on her. So why are you so upset?_ Jacob thought.

Jacob finished eating and washed up, so we took the conversation in Renesmee's room. Perfect setting.

"Jacob, the reason I got so upset was because she's my little girl. She's already growing up faster than any other little girl so I want to make her little girl moments are little and not talk about that kind of stuff. When you have kids with, dare I say it Renesmee you will understand why I got so upset. I am an overprotective father but … all fathers are going to be like that when their child is young, or old. So can you hold off the "love" talk with her for awhile?" I explained.

_I know I could talk but I could share my feelings better thinking. You know Edward I never liked you, and I'm sure you're not too fond of me either. I think we never liked each other because we never talked… and because of Bella and now Renesmee but I want another truce, but only in the sense of us __trying__ to get along for the sake of those 2 beautiful girls sitting outside. _Jacob thought, this time actually thinking normally.

"You know mutt I mean Jacob I _never_ thought I'd say this but welcome to the family." I agreed.

We did a friendly hand shake and walked outside.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Everything is actually good" Jacob responded.

"Okay well that's good to hear…I think" Bella said unsure.

**Bella's POV**

They seem okay, no bite marks, no screams. I wonder what they talked about. But as long as they don't kill each other I'm happy.

"Renesmee, Jacob can you guys please come in the living room" I yelled.

They both walked into the living room and Edward and I sat on the couch.

"So as you both know Renesmee has to start school very soon, so before both of you go to bed you should pack because it's only one more week till you both are going to be sent home."

"Okay" Jacob agreed.

"Okie dokie" Renesmee responded as well.

"With that everybody get to bed" Edward ordered.

They both went to their rooms.

"Good night Jacob" Edward and I said robotically.

We tucked Renesmee in bed and both kissed her forehead.

"Good Night Nessie" Edward said.

We both walked towards the doorway.

"Good night Renesmee" I said as I walked out the door and turned out the light. 

**A/N: Tattta!!! The last chapter is done. The next will be an author's note telling you what the sequel will be about. I really enjoyed writing this fanfic I'm going to miss it! I want to not miss my reviewers because I'm hoping that you guys will review in my sequel as well...*hint hint* Keep reviewing and reading. I luuv y'all once again!!!! PM me or Review I love hearing from you guys. **

**Thanks for all your help!**

**Yours truly,**

**Amanda~**


	13. The last Author's Note

**A/N: That was it!! That was it! My last chapter and its so sad I'm gonna miss working on tht fanfic! Anyways the topic of the sequel is… drum roll please!!!!**

**Title: So much for My Happy Ending…**

**Long Summary: Jacob and Renesmee get sent home and then Renesmee starts school she progresses in growth until she gets to the age where she stops growing. Jacob is excited because he can finally share his life in a new way Renesmee. Also there will be chapters show the perspective of Edward and Bella still on their anniversary. Everything seems to be going great until…the Volturi comes for revenge…dunndunnduuuun.**

**It may seem that I gave you like a summary of the whole thing but…not a chance there are lots of important events that are gonna part all the events that I talked about.**

**Anyways please stay with me and R&R. I need all I can get.**

**Thank you all of you for staying loyal to me throughout this whole story.**

**Can't wait to see your reaction in the sequel.**

**Luuv y'all**

**Thanks again,**

**Amanda~**


End file.
